Another day at the clubroom
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: (Related to the story "How to get my last cookie (Nico style!)") Our almost everyday lives. [I don't own the photo]


**Rin pov.**

"Nyaa~ The cookie we ate yesterday was so good nya!" I said cheerfully at my best friend Kayo-chin!

"Un! Indeed it is. Though is there such thing as a rice cookie? I would want that than chocolate cookie, ehe" Hanayo-chin said timidly.

"Hahaha, silly Kayo-chin! You could have said so, nya! We can always ask Nico-chan for that!" I said. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Ne, Kayo-chin"

"What is it, Rin-chan?"

"Do you think Maki-chan will be angry at me for lying, nya?"

"Hmm. Well I don't know rin-chan. But is she became angry at you I will try to calm her down" Hanayo smiled sweetly. Nya~ She is so sweet I can't bear to say anything nya~.

"Nya~ Thank you Kayo-chin~" I hugged Hanayo from behind. She is so cute nya~.

"No problem Rin-chan!"

"That's why you are Rin-chan's best friend nya!" I Hugged her again,tightly.

After the friendly conversation, we walked our way to the clubroom. I am still nervous about facing Maki again. Nya...I shouldn't have lied to her yesterday nya. Now me and Hanayo are facing the door of the clubroom. _Uwahh. I am so scared nya!_. I gulped. I turned the knob slowly when-

 ***CRASH***

The door burst open when I was about to open the door. I clutched my free hand on top of my head and I closed my eyes to bear the pain. "That hurts nya!" I said. I opened my eyes slowly to see the person whom opened the door and hit me nya. I looked up to see, Nico-chan holding or maybe she is clutching her throat nya? Is she chocking nya? Hanayo suddenly put her hands on her mouth, gasping. "Is she choking?" Hanayo asked anxiously.I stood up immediately and positioned myself behind Nico-chan and put my arms around her abdomen, preparing for abdominal thrusts.

"I am gonna help you Nico-chan nya!" I said as I thrust her abdomen, pushing...whatever Nico-chan ate nya!

After several thrusts, Nico was able to breathe again. She knelt down and held her hand on her throat, she slows her breathing pace until she can finally regain her normal pace. "Nico-chan, are you okay nya?" I asked her. I am so worried nya.

"Yeah, I am fine Rin, thanks" Nico said like nothing. I reply with a 'phew' while Hanayo responded with a 'thank goodness'.

"What did you ate anyways,Nico-chan?" I asked her.

"The cookie Honoka found on her doorstep"

"Doorstep? What kind of cookie nya?"

"I am not sure but Honoka said that she was gonna give it us, cause there are 9 cookies inside. It also says something with 20% bigger and chocolaty" Nico shrugged.

"Wow, nya~"

"I think she distributing the cookies right now."

"Why can't she just wait in the clubroom nya? Good thing we found you nya"

"Hmm. Good point"

"Should we get inside now?" Hanayo said timidly, as always.

"Of course nya!"

* * *

 **Maki pov.**

Grr. If I found you Rin. I will kill you! I thought as I walked down the hallways and putting my fist at the front. I didn't notice some of my classmates were right in front of me and fled away. Dang, I think they misunderstood what I meant. Sigh. Stupid maki.

I reached the clubroom and opened the door. Inside were Hanayo,Rin and Nico or for short, NicoRinPana. Wait a minute. I ran towards Rin and gave her a death glare.

"You! You tricked me!" I said deadly **(Me: With fire effects *adds fire effects*)**

"U-umm Maki-chan?"

"What?!"

"There's fire on your hair."

"What the-" I swipe my hand on top of my head to check if there is. What? There was nothing.

"Are you tricking me again?"

"N-No nya! I swear I saw fire on your hair nya!" **(It is just illusions** **Rin *grins*)**

"Grr. Stop playing Rin!"

"I w-wasn't nya!" Rin said with pleading eyes.

I was suppose to lecture Rin again when Nico spoke up. "Stop it you guys! Maki! That is enough! You are scaring Rin already" Nico said as she points at Rin. Wow. I have never seen Nico this serious. "Plus Hanayo" She said as she points at Hanayo who is hiding under the table.

 **Nico pov.**

"Just because the others are not here, doesn't mean that you guys should make a ruckus" I said bluntly. They all fell silent. Ohh ho ho! Looks who's boss now! I thought, I hide my laughter and grin so Maki over there will not counter my attack.

After several minutes of silence. Hanayo went back to her seat and the other members went in.

"We are here!" Honoka said clinging onto Kotori's and Umi's arms.

"Hahaha, sorry for the wait."Eli said smiling apologetically.

"What took you guys?!" I yelled through the clubroom.

"Well..." Honoka started. "You see-"

* * *

 **Flashback (Normal pov.)**

 _Honoka and Kotori were just talking about stuff as usual, waiting for Umi when suddenly._

 _*BAM*_

 _The door opened quite noisy today. The usual cool and calm Umi was now enraged and went to her childhood friends. **(What's with banging doors today?!)**_

 _Goodthing Honoka and Kotori were the ones left in the classroom. Doing co-op cleaning. "What happened Umi-chan?" Kotori asked Umi with her angelic voice, causing Umi to calm down a teeny tiny little bit. "Honoka..." Umi started. With Umi's voice, Honoka's soul felt like it left the body of hers. Honoka just gulped and asked her friend Umi "W-what is it?" Honoka just smiled to somehow escape this twisted situation._

 _"What's up with Eli and Nozomi doing your student council work?!" Umi's voice raised._

 _"U-umm...well you see-"_

 _"Are you gonna tell me lame excuses again, huh?"_

 _"N-no! Hahaha no I won't~!" Honoka said, her voice shaking with fear._

 _"Then why are you here! And not doing your responsibility?!"_

 _"I-I was helping Kotori on her cleaning duty! I pity her for cleaning two classrooms in a day!"_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Y-yes! Promise!" Honoka said doing a 'cross my heart hope die' sign._

 _Umi sighed with the reason. "You could have told me you know?". Honoka's eyes opened wide,her Ocean blue eyes glimmering. "So does that mean I am safe?"._

 _"Yes you are" Umi said sighing for God who knows how many times._

 _"Thank you Umi-chan~" Honoka said. Hugging Umi, Together with Kotori who just giggled the whole scene._

 _"But" Umi's voice stopped Honoka's laughter._

 _"You are not gonna eat bread for two days!"_

 _"T-two days?! B-but Umi-chan! I can't live like that! Mou!" Honoka said as she complains._

 _"It is your punishment for letting your seniors do your work!"_

 _"But I told you already the reason Umi-chan!"_

 _"That is not an exception!"_

 _"Mou! Umi-chan!"_

 _"Ahehe" Those were Kotori's words as she looks at the scene in front of her. She just cleaned the whole classroom while Honoka and Umi were arguing all the way._

 **End flashback**

* * *

"So you are meaning to say." Nico started. "YOU GUYS WERE JUST RANTING ABOUT NOTHING?! GOD! YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS!" Nico slammed her hands on the table. Allowing her stand up and face the 2nd years. "G-gomenasai" Are the words that the 2nd years were only to say.

"What about you guys?" Nico faced the two remaining 3rd years.

"Well, You heard it from Honoka's explanation. We were doing their Student council work." Eli said.

"Ara,ara Nico-chi You should cool down that head of yours you know?" Nozomi said as she lift another one of tarot cards. Fiddling with them.

"Can we just go discuss about 'Love Live!' Here?" Nico said. She sat and sighed in defeat.

 _How can we even be friends in this state? A miracle, I guess_. Nico thought as she looks at her club members. Umi lecturing Honoka while Kotori is calming them down. Eli and Nozomi doing lovey dovey stuff. Maki lecturing Rin while Hanayo hides under the table saying "Darekataskute". Nico just sighed and smiled in front of the scene. _Looks like this is just fine. We are Muse after all_. Nico thought to herself. _And besides,_ Nico looked at Eli and Nozomi. _We are going to graduate in a short amount of time._

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! I just thought of this while typing another one-shot ;w; It is nothing much though. I just thought of a little scenario of what happened in my last story "How to get my last cookie (Nico style!) :3. Can you identify the little shippings I added here? Can you find them all? X3 Review all the possibility pairings. The reward is simple. That person can request what pairing he/she wants for another one-shot I will do :3 For those who doesn't want to get involved then it is fine :3**_

 ** _Hope you liked this story :D Reviews are always welcome. Sorry for the grammar errors. Thanks!_**

 ** _Dash24zappshift signing out._**


End file.
